Rescue Me
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Yugi feels alone now that Atemu has left him. He doesn't know how to save himself after he falls into despair. All Yugi wants is for Yami to rescue him. based off the song "Rescue Me" by Tokio Hotel


Moriah: Hey, you guys! I'm back with a new story!

Yugi: It's a one-shot, really.

Moriah: Oh, hush. Yes, it's a one-shot.

Yugi: And a song-fic.

Moriah: Yugi, stop interrupting me! Okay, this is also a song-fic. No, I don't own anything. The song is "Rescue Me" by Tokio Hotel.

Yugi: I love this song. Please review! Angst alert!

* * *

Summary: Yugi feels alone now that Atemu has left him. He doesn't know how to save himself after he falls into despair. All Yugi wants is for Yami to rescue him.

* * *

_This used to be our secret_

_Now I'm hiding here alone_

_Can't help but read our names on the wall_

_And wash them off the stone_

Yugi listened to the radio. His favorite song was playing.

He smiled. The song reminded him of his darker half.

Atemu had left and gone to the Afterlife after they dueled.

Yugi had been trying to think of a way so he wouldn't leave.

But ultimately, he had gone. He felt so lonely. Like he lost a part of himself.

Since Atemu left, he was a shell of his former self.

He tried o act as if he was okay, but on the inside everyone knew that he was heart broken.

His darker half was his best friend. Losing someone close to you, was not easy to deal with.

_I trusted you in everyway_

_But not enough to make you stay_

_Turn around_

_I lost my ground_

Yugi sang with the to the song.

That verse touched him so much. How could it not?

He trust Atemu. He told him everything. They never kept any secret from each other/

"No matter what, if just wasn't enough.' Yugi thought. 'I just couldn't make him stay.'

_Come and rescue me_

_I'm burning can't you see_

_Come and rescue_

_Only you can set me free_

_Come and rescue me_

_Rescue me_

_Rescue me_

He needed Atemu. He needed him more than you would have thought.

He could feel a burning pain in his heart as he continued to listen and sing the song on the radio.

'Only you can set me free.' He thought a lyric to the song.

_My S.O.S. on radio_

_The only chance to let you know_

_What I fear_

_Can you hear?_

Yugi sung the second verse, his mind wondering back to his darker half.

Yugi felt his heart slowly turning black and it ice, as time went by.

Sin month after Atemu's death, he started to feel his heart darken.

The loneliness he felt, was unbearable. The pain shattered his soul.

_Come and rescue me_

_I am burning can't you see_

_Come and rescue me_

_Only you can set me free_

_Come and rescue me_

"I miss you, Atemu. I wish you would come back." Yugi said.

_Rescue me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

"You and me." He sung out loud. The words echoed in his mind.

'Why did you leave me? I need you.' He thought, tears coming down his eyes.

_The walls are coming closer_

_My senses fade away_

_I'm haunted by your shadow_

_I reach to feel you face_

Memories of Atemu clouded his mind. He was beginning to feel the walls around start moving.

His heart still felt the pain. The pain to lose and forget. But he couldn't.

He could never forget. A part of him didn't want to; scared that if he did, he wouldn't be able to remember him.

_You're not here_

_Are you here?_

"Are you here?" he sung, closing his eyes, hoping to feel the other's presence.

He opened his eyes again, his eyes dulling more from the disappointment when he didn't feel what he was hoping he would.

He wanted to forget. He wanted the pain and emptiness he felt to go away; to be nothing more but a memory.

But his heart wouldn't let him. Even though his heart was broken and shattered, it still wouldn't let go of the love he had for his darker half.

More tears ran down his face, onto the bed. His room and bed were the only place he knew he could.

He didn't want to worry his friends, so he hid behind a mask.

_Come and rescue me_

_Rescue me_

_Come and rescue me_

_I'm burning can't you see?_

_Come an rescue me_

_Only you can set me free_

_Come and rescue me_

_Rescue me_

Yugi laid on his bed, tears sliding down on the side of his eyes, onto the pillow he was clutching.

The song was almost over, the teen knew. It wouldn't be long.

_You and me_

_You and me_

_Rescue me_

_Set me free_

_Rescue me_

The sung the sung the ending of the song, looking up to the sky.

"Rescue me, Atemu. My heart is burning for you." He said, again closing his eyes.

He was hoping to feel the other's presence.

For s second, he thought he felt something soothing, so he opened his eyes.

When he did, the soothing feeling was gone.

He heart was starting to mend when he thought he felt his other half's presence; only to be broken and shattered again when it was gone.

Tears came down his eyes, as he closed his eyes, crying himself to sleep.

The soothing feeling returned, a spirit hovering over the sleeping teen.

Atemu looked at his beloved other half. His heart broke knowing that he was the cause of the boy's pain.

"Oh, aibou." He said a sorrowful look in his eyes as he watched the sleeping teen.

"I never wanted to leave. I thought that I was doing the right thing, but I didn't/." he said, putting his transparent hand on the other's cheek, hoping, but knowing, the other couldn't feel it.

He wasn't corporeal anymore. So, Yugi couldn't feel his touch and he couldn't touch the teen.

He wanted to so badly, oh how he craved to touch the teen, but he couldn't.

The other could feel his presence, but he wouldn't be able to see him; not until it was right time.

First, he had to save his angel. Save the one he wanted the most.

"Don't worry abiou. I'll rescue you." He said, before disappearing.

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked the story. I know there were parts of this that were corny, but I hope that you enjoyed it anyway.

Yugi: I enjoyed it. I was hoping that you would make a sequel to this.

Moriah: I might I just need to think of a good song.

Yugi: I hope that you liked the story. Sorry, but Morie-chan is still working on the one-shot. She hopes to have it out it soon.

Moriah: I am sorry if this is the wrong rating. If it is, let me know and I will change it. Make sure that you review this. I will be really happy.

Until the next time I update…


End file.
